Last Kiss
by bdavis9
Summary: A Nat and Rosalina oneshot based on the Taylor Swift song, "Last Kiss."


I know I haven't posted in awhile and that some people are very anxious for the next chapter of my story but I'm very busy and writing only happens when I get inspiration, which is what this one-shot is. I have also been writing a novel that has been my first priority when it comes to writing but I'll try to work on the next chapter as well. Hope you like it!

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

Rosalina rolled over in her sleep, bringing it face to face with the love of her life. His dark brown eyes were shut as he slept and his face had the slightest hint of scruff. It was the night before he left for his debut tour with his brother. He was staying his last night with her in her's and Kristina's apartment at NYU. She reached over and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair, something she knew she would miss more than anything while he was away, living his dream. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, the only light in the room being lit up by the clock on her nightstand that read 1:58 am.

"What are you still doing up, beautiful?" He asked her quietly, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to miss this," She answered, her hand finding it's way to his and intertwining.

"Come here baby girl," he whispered, pulling Rosalina into his chest and kissing her forehead. "You want to know something, just between you and me?"

"What's that?"

"I love you, with everything in me," Nat said in the faintest whisper, like he only wanted her to hear. "Get some sleep."

"I love you too," She said back but his eyes were already shut. If her loved her so much, why did he have to go away?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

He had the flight chartered out just for her. It was a rainy day, unusual for July 9th in sunny LA. Her nails nervously bounced against the plastic of her seat's armrest. She hadn't seen him in months and she couldn't wait to be graced with his smiling face. "Ma'am you can get off now."

Rosalina nearly jumped out of her seat when the flight attendant approached her. "Thank you, really. I appreciate it."

"Anything for the girlfriend of Nat Wolff," He winked as he opened the plane's door. A warm breeze of fresh rain from the runway's pavement hit her in the face and she took a deep breath. She descended down the steps and saw someone waiting for her. He was dressed in just a plain white t-shirt and jeans, with his hair messy and his 5 o'clock shadow showing. But man did he look perfect. Rosalina pounded down the stairs and ran straight towards him, leaping into his arms when she reached him. She could feel his heart beating against her chest through his shirt and his arms tightened around her like he never wanted to let go.

"God, I missed you,"

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Rosalina sat on the floor of her room in her apartment, dressed in an old Beatles t-shirt Nat had left behind the last time he was in town. She couldn't stop replaying their last phone call in her end and how it ended, with him hanging up. The time they were spending apart was getting longer and longer and it started to feel like he didn't miss her anymore, that he was too caught up in the LA lifestyle he was living in now. Rosalina could have never saw this coming, she couldn't have thought they would have a last kiss. Her eyes were tired from crying but it didn't stop the tears from coming. She was trying to keep quiet, not to alarm Kristina. Her sobs got more intense and her breathing more hitched.

"Rosalina…" Kristina pushed to door open slowly, a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nat…" Rosalina stuttered, covering her face to try and stop the tears."It's always Nat."

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

They had gone to some fancy shmancy Hollywood party once. Nat was all excited because he and Alex were just starting to get their name out there again. Rosalina watched from the sidelines that night and it looked like Nat was walking on clouds. He had a sort of swagger in his walk, a little swing in his step. He constantly checked in with her throughout the night, making sure her drink was always full and she was okay. But then he went out there and shined, making people laugh, showing off his newest song when a guitar was broken out.

"What's up hot stuff?" He called from across the room, winking at her. his over confident side always came out when he drank.

"You're such a dork," Rosalina rolled her eyes as he pulled her into his arms.

"Dance with me," He told her, starting to move her to the soft music playing in the background. "I know you hate dancing but dance with me."

"I'd do anything for you," Rosalina shook her head as she loosened up and let him move her around.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

"Mr. Tai, so great to see you again," Nat said enthusiastically one night as he and Rosalina met up for dinner with her father. Nat immediately stuck his hand out for a handshake as they went to say goodbye.

"You as well Nat, such a gentlemen as always," Mr. Tai smiled as he kissed his daughter's cheek. "Take care of my Rosie."

"Always," Nat promised as they walked opposite ways down the street. He stuck his hands down deep in his pockets, he always walked like this. Rosalina looped her arms through his as they walked back to her place. She looked up at him as he aimlessly talked about their dinner and the weather. She loved how polite and charming he was with her father, even though he didn't always like him. She also loved how goofy he looked when he walked with his hands in his pocket. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course, you were saying how you hate this weather after being in LA and that…" She was interrupted by his lips meeting hers. Boy did she love when he kissed her in the middle of a sentence, she missed those rude interruptions.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

"What'd he do R? What happened?" Kristina asked Rosalina. Nat's shirt she was wearing was soaked in tears.

"He just said things were changing with us," Rosalina sobbed, her head pushed up into Kristina's chest. "I don't know how to fix it, I don't know how to make him miss me."

"You shouldn't have to make him miss you, he should love you enough that you don't have to try," Kristina comforted, rubbing Rosalina's back. "I can't believe he did this."

"I never thought I wouldn't get to kiss him ever again, how did we end up like this?" Rosalina shook her head. "God, Nat!"

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

"And Nat Wolff was spotted in an LA Starbucks, sporting a Yankees cap to hide his newly buzzed hair, we have him on Skype right now to talk about his new do" Rosalina watched the E! reporter talk about her past lover as pictures of him appeared on the screen. It reminded her of watching him on her laptop screen during late night Skype sessions, where he was always falling asleep on her. She never hung up those calls though because she loved to just watch him sleep. "Hi Nat, how are you?"

"Oh you know, just writing some songs," Nat sheepishly said, running his hair through his newly short hair. "Trying to stay out of the spotlight but clearly that's not working."

"You can never get too far out of it, how's the love life? Are you seeing anyone?" The reporter asked, making Nat shake his head and his face turn red.

"I'm just living my own life, doing my own thing," Nat replied.

"Ugh!" Rosalina turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room, hitting Kristina's bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Kristina asked, emerging from her room. "Nat again?"

"Jackass is literally forgetting me in front of my own eyes, and all of America," Rosalina exclaimed. "He used to tell me loving me was as easy as breathing. Oh really, where is that now?"

"Maybe he had to say that stuff, you know, for the interview," Kristina suggested.

"Cooper wouldn't make him say anything he didn't want to, I've been talking to him lately," Rosalina confessed.

"You've been talking to Cooper?"

"Yeah i know it's been awhile but he's always been my friend, regardless of me and Nat's status. He told me that Nat's been doing well, him and Alex are really growing into the LA lifestyle, they love it," Rosalina explained, noting Kristina's concerned expression. "Don't look at me like that, I just want to know how he was doing. It's not weird, I just had to do it."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Kristina told her, putting her hand on her thigh.

"I just hope it's nice, wherever he's at,"

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

"It's a really nice day out," Kristina mentioned as she joined Rosalina at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I hoped it would be," Rosalina said, glancing out the window. "The concert is today."

"I know," Kristina smiled a comforting smile. "Nat and Alex are playing an outdoor concert in Times Square, I think the whole world knows babe."

"It's good it's a nice day, I hope the sun shines all day," Rosalina said. "I hope he's thinking about what he still has here and that he wishes he never left this city, that he never left me."

"I'd love to say he is but you never know with that boy anymore," Kristina told her.

"You can plan for minor changes in life, if it's going to rain or if you're running late, you know?" Rosalina said. "But you can't really ever plan for when the love of your life changes his mind."

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Rosalina and Kristina had gone to Nat and Alex's concert, like the good friends they were. Cooper had found them and invited them to the after party with all of them but Rosalina respectfully declined, knowing she couldn't stand to actually talk to Nat just yet. When they got home, Rosalina was feeling a little sad and curled up in Nat's sweatshirt she just wasn't ready to part with just yet. She wondered if he was thinking of her, if he noticed her in the ground today. She thought back to before all of this happened, she always thought she'd be by his side for a big day like this. There to kiss him when he got off stage and wrap her arms around his neck. But it had been a long time since they last kissed and she wouldn't have imagined his first concert in Times Square to be like this.

"Hey R," Kristina knocked on the door and opened it slightly to poke her head in Rosalina's bedroom.

"Hi," Rosalina replied quietly. "What's up?"

"You uhh have a visitor," Kristina pushed the door open wider, revealing a figure beside her.

"Nat…"

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_


End file.
